Just Say It
by Camille Fountaine
Summary: Takano and Onodera are once again rooming with the other because they were forced into it by Isaka. Rated M for Yaoi; Boy x Boy. Review please


**Just Say It**

_Lady Miyori_

_I own nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, here it is! My first Yaoi story in such a long time; I hope that you like it though. I worked hard on this idea and made sure that it was satisfactory for my reader's needs. Well, enjoy the story and thank you for reading… Don't forget to review!

-Lady Miyori

* * *

><p>Today wasn't a good day for Ritsu Onodera; not at <em>all<em>. Not only was he to work with his boss who happened to be his ex-boyfriend, but yet again, he has to share a room with Takano _again_. The two of them had stayed at the same place when they were here last time, but got a different and better room then what they were accommodated with last time.

The two editors arrived at the springs late last night and immediately flopped down for bed, both dead tired and beat from trying to convince Erika Ichinose to change a few things in her manga. It was hard, but they managed at least.

Now, only if the rest of the weekend went by without any sort of molestation from Takano, his weekend would be a breeze for him…

… But there would be no such thing as that. Ritsu cursed to himself later on in the day as he looked up at the sky.

_Curse my luck! Damn it!_

**OoOoO**

"Onodera," Takano murmurs in the younger male's ear softly as he held him around the waist from behind. This caused a flush to form on his cheeks as Takano continued to kiss and slide his hands along his body. "Onodera, just say it. Just say 'I love you.' It will be so much—"

"—NO IT WON'T! NOW GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Ritsu protested as he squirmed but was silenced as two fingers were shoved into his mouth and he was forced to suck on them as Takano's other hand trailed down to cup and palm the growing bulge in Ritsu's jeans, forcing a moan from him as his ex-lover's lips descended along his neck, sucking lightly and humming.

A warm feeling suddenly curled up in his gut and he whimpered out softly as Takano continued to tease him with his warm hands. _'Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck… I'm going to lose myself to—'_ Onodera thought, but his thoughts were cut off as he was being forced to his knees, bent over in front of Takano who then stripped the pants from his body and tossed them else-where in the room.

'—_Too late.'_ He finished his thought as Takano removed his fingers from his mouth and then slowly, he pressed the fingers into Ritsu's puckered back entrance and murmured softly in his ear as Onodera moaned, clenching around the fingers, "Onodera… I love you."

Takano gently thrust his fingers inside and out of Ritsu, who let out soft groans and moans with each thrust into his tiny and lithe body. Takano's other hand was around his waist and between his legs, stroking Ritsu's length in time with his thrusting fingers. Ritsu's cheeks warmed up considerably as Takano continued thrusting his fingers and stroking him and whispering "I love you" over and over again in his ear.

Slowly, Ritsu felt his control of his body crack and he moaned louder as he felt his backside being penetrated by something much bigger and instinctively pressed back against Takano's hips. The pressure (and not to mention pleasure) felt wonderful and to be completely honest to himself, Ritsu loved being fucked by his ex-lover.

Takano grunted as Ritsu clenched around his aroused length and thought to himself, _'I'm going to make Onodera say it and admit it.' _Takano then drew back his hips and thrusted roughly and deeply into his lover, who moaned loudly at the intrusion.

He loved the feel of his lover's walls and everything else about Ritsu; he was no one else's and he'd be damned if anyone else laid their dirty hands on what was his! At this unconscious thought, he thrusted faster and harder into Ritsu, who moaned as Takano hit his sweet spot with every thrust into his body.

"T… Taka… Takano-san…!" Ritsu gasped out with a light pink flush hot on his cheeks as a bit of his pre-cum spurted out from the tip of his aroused cock and onto the futon below them. At the sound of his name leaving Onodera's lips, he growled throatily and began to penetrate him deeper and harder than before, leaving the boy withering and squirming.

"Say it, Ritsu," Takano murmured in his ear as he continued thrusting into him deeply. "Just say those four words I want to hear…" and Ritsu let out a choked moan with no choice, seeing as Takano kept thrusting into him, causing his body to warm up and twist in uncomfortable knots.

Every-time Ritsu saw Takano with one of his artists or Yokozawa-san; he got undeniably jealous and would pretend not to care. But when he would get home, Ritsu would sit in his own bed and cry, curled up in a tight ball, wishing that Takano had paid mind to him. Takano was his and no one could have him! NO ONE!

Why do you make me act like this in front of you when I don't want to at all…?

Then, he realized it and was brought back to the present as Takano's grip on his hips didn't loosen as each thrust into his body got deeper and harder, still hitting his sweet spot. Finally, he clenched tightly around his lovers cock and his cum spurted out of his cock and he gasped out, "S-Sen… Senpai!" and then heard Takano growl and finally shoot his own seed deep into his body, warming up Ritsu's insides.

The two body masses slumped with Takano holding Ritsu around the waist from behind and nuzzling his neck, kissing it lightly and Ritsu barely reacted to it, seeing as he was about to pass out from it.

"Onodera," Takano murmured, nipping his ear. "Say those four words… Just say it." And the younger blushed and murmured quietly, "I… I love you, T-Takano-san."

Smirking, Takano whispered again in his ear: "Louder. I didn't hear you." Ritsu blushed even more, but relaxed in his embrace as Takano pulled up a blanket for them to keep warm. "I… I love you." Ritsu spoke with a light pink blush on his cheeks as Takano pecked one of them and said, "As I love you, Ritsu. Now sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us."

Soon enough, they both drifted off to sleep as a comfortable silence filled the room, both at peace and comfortable in each-other's embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Notes: <strong>Well, I hope you liked my first story on this website! I look forward to writing more and more for you guys to entertain yourselves with when there is nothing else! Thank you for reading and please leave a review on your way out!

-Lady Miyori.


End file.
